My Girls
by GsusOboeQueen
Summary: Shane is in love with Sarah. Sarah is in love with Collins. Collins is in love with Emily. Emily is in love with Shane. Things are not as they should be.
1. Getting THERE

Shane's POV

The pain was unbearable! Yet another rejection from Sarah might crush me! What happened to us? Everything was going amazing until she just stopped. I don't know how else to explain it! She just... stopped. Was it me? I told her all my feelings for her and got nothing in return. It was like being on top of the Empire State Building, suddenly losing my balancing, and falling. I've been falling ever since.

"So where are we going again?" I asked without really expecting an answer. No one usually cares to answer me anyway. "Surfside. Shouldn't be too much farther." Jason answered. "Hmmm... good ole Jason, always ready to listen. I can't go to him with this though." I thought. I sat and watched the smog rise from the far away and not so far away oil companies. Sarah was in the other van probably having a great time. That's all I should be worried about right? I just want her to be happy. She has Emily and... Collins. I can't bear to even think that name! Emily's voice rang in my head,"Shane, calm down, it's going to be fine." she always says that! What does she know? She's never felt this intense anger and agony! She's always been the little bluebird of happiness! The voice ran through my head again "Shane, calm down, it's going to be fine!". Has she ever had the person she loves ripped away from her by a little man whore?! I don't think so! My life depended on Sarah. I thrived on her smiles and gentle touch. I could feel the very thread of my life being violently ripped apart as I dwelled on these thoughts. "Shane, you should be more optimistic." There it was again! Why do I talk to Emily anyway? She's younger than me and I go to her for advice. Does that make any sense at all?! Well, I am past the point of logic by now.

Emily's POV

"Okay ya'll. Boys in the left house. Girls in the right. Everyone gets to choose their own room, we'll start with seniors." proudly proclaimed the overly excited Jason. This was going to be an amazing trip! In the van we had decided that Sarah, Mie, and I would share a room! Two of my best gals! Plus they were both Juniors so I was sure to end up in a good room! I was hoping they would pick one with a good view of the ocean. This beach was so much nicer than the one at Galveston, that I wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

Sure enough, when I walked up to find Mie and Sarah, they had picked the absolute BEST room! It wasn't very large, but it had two queen sized beds practically taking up all the room, a sink with a marble counter around it, a bathroom entrance (always extremely important!), and the most amazing view of the ocean! There was a huge window on the right side of the room allowing you to see far out into the sparkling water. "It's so beautiful!" I said in awe. Sarah and Mie only laughed at me and called me an Okie. I guess that was true!


	2. A Day in the Life

Emily's POV

I ended up sleeping in the bed closest to the window with Sarah. I did my first stupid thing in the morning. I left the window curtains open all night so the sun was shining in my eyes at about 6am. yay... Lucky for sarah she had slept facing the other direction.

I couldn't get back to sleep for some reason so I decided "What the heck, let's get up early, it's always good to try something new".

Although I wasn't tired the groginess wouldn't leave me. I tried to be optimistic, but when you're groggy and woke up with the sun in your eyes it's hard to be happy.

I went downstairs to snag a little breakfast, or in this case, left over pizza from last night's "party". I don't know if you can call watching "Remember the Titans" with your youth group a party or not. The first thing I saw was cheese, ick. Then I spied the canadian bacon and thought it was fitting for breakfast so I grabbed some of that and trotted down to the beach to enjoy my morning alone. The beach was shining with what I guessed to be shells of some exotic shellfish that, bless it's soul, was probably dead now. I tried to respect the dead by avoiding the shiny spots.

I was dogding a huge crab shell, I thought it was anyway, when I ran into Mr. Pessimism himself, Shane. I don't know why, but he intrigued me. He always had. At first we just gave each other confused looks until I recovered my wits enough to say good morning. He just grumbled a reply that I couldn't understand.

"What are you doing up so early?" was all I could think to ask.

"Um... I don't know actually. Why are you up?" was his just as confused reply.

I told him my pathetic story and all I got was a half-hearted chortle. We stood for about half a minute just listening to the waves until I finally asked if he wanted to sit down with me.

"Nah, I was gonna go explore the beach a little and then maybe get some breakfast." was his hopeful reply.

I didn't get why he sounded so hopeful. Maybe he just wanted to be left alone. I let him go without asking for further explanation. I just watched him walk away taking my heart with him. He always did that to me. This I did not understand. His attitude and manner should be completely repulsive to me. He was pessimistic, uncheerful, a fun sucker, AND he loved video games! We were complete opposites. Well I guess as Mrs. Peter, my science teacher, would say, "Opposites attract".

Sarah's POV

"Wow. What a crazy night that was!" were the first thoughts in my head when I woke up, followed by "where the heck is Emily?". I decided not to be mother hen this morning and let her do whatever it was she was doing. Instead I was going to stay in bed reflecting on last nights activities, a rareity in my life, with my mother being the "you must wake up at the crack of dawn" Nazi.

I sat by Emily, of course, and Collins to watch the movie. The word romantic wouldn't really be an accurate description of the movie, but it did it's job. Collins seemed a little uncomfortable sitting near us, which is always good. The more uncomfortable, the more they like you. I laughed at my shallow thought. Throughout the night I noticed him taking sneak glances at me! I didn't ever, before last night, think that he was interested in me at all! He was kind of new to the church so I really hadn't know him very long, but there was something about him that made me want to leap for joy whenever I saw him. Maybe it was his dark, wise eyes or the way he got all shy when talking to a girl. Maybe it was the way he laughed or talked or flirted or walked or thought or sighed or bought snowglobes a lot. Maybe it was just him. Maybe I've been reading to much Dr. Seuss!

Collins' POV

The beach was so cool! Well literally and figuratively. It was a little chilly, but that has nothing to do with anything. We had just played the most amazing game of ultimate frisbee I have ever played when I saw Emily coming down from the girls' beach house. All I could do was stand and watch her walk down- walk isn't an accurate enough term- dance down the stairs. Every time she moved I saw the worlds greatest dancer in motion. It was like watching an angel flying toward you. I couldn't take my eyes off of her for fear of the delicate little angel flying back to her home in heaven.

She ceased her dance to talk to Sarah. I knew that I should stop staring, but I just couldn't help myself. The two of them started to laugh and then Emily looked over at me. She whispered something to Sarah, they both laughed again, and then they took off down the beach in what seemed to be a race. I don't get those two girls, but they sure are fun to watch.

Emily's POV

"Great race!" I tried to tell Sarah through huge gulps of air.

"Yeah right. You lost by a mile... again." was the only reply she would give me.

"Well I'm still more musical!" my only good rebutle.

"Ad Hoc!" she shouted, possibly loud enough for the entire beach to hear.

Every time we raced I lost! It was one of my goals in life to beat Sarah in any kind of physical race. Maybe when I'm 38 and she's 40, it'll happen!

We decided since we were already at the end of the beach, we would walk down the pier. The hard part of that decision was getting ON the pier. Sarah gave me a tiny boost to get up on the rocks and then swiftly jumped up onto the same rock I was on. I gave her the evil eye. She gave me her biggest, most innocent smile and started walking.

The pier looked like it was short from the beach, but when you got on it, it seemed ten miles long. As we walked I was reminded of a scene in Monty Python. You see a knight on a horse riding toward you, but it doesn't look like he's getting any closer. Same with the end of the pier. It just kept going and going and going and going.

"Do you wanna give up? This is taking forever." said Sarah looking at her wristwatch.

"What, are you getting tired?" I replied with the evilest smile I could conjure up.

"Nah, it's just i think small groups is about to start and we should be there to pick who's going to be in our group."

I grabbed her wrist to look at the time.

"We still have an hour and a half!" I yelled at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, well it never hurts be early."

I thought about that for a second, and then something clicked in my brain.

"You want to make sure you're in the same group as Collins!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Her face changed color. It almost looked like she was blushing! That was something I had never seen her do! She kept walking and I just kept laughing. In fact I was laughing so hard I almost lost my balance - mulitiple times!


End file.
